This invention relates to electronic assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with assemblies including at least one integrated circuit device and a programmable switching unit connected to the circuit.
Integrated circuits are presently available including logic elements with switches that can be programmed so as to allow the logic to be configured into a number of different functions. The program may be fixed by the manufacturer or alterable, that is, re-programmable. These re-programmable devices are referred to as field-programmable gate arrays or FPGAs.
Either FPGAs or multiplexed interconnect chips (MICs) can be connected to printed circuit boards to make electrical connection with tracks on the board so that the tracks are interconnected with one another via the device and in a pattern that can be changed by re-programming of the gate array in the device. The printed circuit board would carry other circuit devices in the usual way.